The Strawhat Pirates Wayfinders and Keyblades
Next Morning Nami: Well, what do you think? I thought I'd come up something that will fit each of you. She made some new clothes for them Luffy: Does it make me look cool? Zoro: It's alright. Usopp: Not bad! Franky: Man, this is great! Sanji: Nice. Chopper: Amazing! Brook: Very Nice, Miss Nami. This is a nice outfit. Robin: Well, miss Navigator. I'd say you have pretty good taste. Chopper: Isn't this cool! Hey, I look cool, don't I? Don't you think I look cool? Sanji: (in love) I can't believe Nami made this for me! Fantastic! Zoro: As long as it doesn't slow me down, I'm okay with it. Usopp: (Laugh) With my new attire, you shall witness the true sniping that makes me the world-remowned Sniper Usopp! Franky: I think your ''nose ''stands out, more than your sniping. But most importantly... Hey, look everyone! Look at how SUPER Cool I am! Usopp: (Angrily) Are you making fun of my nose! I got this from my mother! Then they stare at each other Angrily Franky: What? Usopp: You heard me. Nami: Okay, guys. That cost you each 100,000 Berries! Strawhat Pirates except Robin: You're not getting my money! Luffy: This outfit it's great! I wonder if i can put meat on my pocket! He's going to the food Storage, but Nami stop him because he doesn't want to eat them all Nami: Oh no, you're not! Minutes Later Luffy look Depressed Luffy: We're all out of food. Sanji: Impossible, when we were Gran Tesoro we stock up, we got plenty. Brook: And how did they are all gone? Then Usopp whisper to Luffy Usopp: Luffy, Yesterday... Didn't you. Luffy: That's Right! Yesterday, me, Usopp and Chopper ate them all on a eating contest, I forgot about that. Phew, well that's a relief, i thought for sure that someone has stolen them all. Then they look at Nami, Sanji and Zoro who look so angry, because Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ate them all on an Eating Contest Nami: That is... not... a Relief! Sanji: (Angry) Runt! Zoro: (Angry) Jerk! Minutes Later Luffy, Usopp and Chopper got some bruise after they beat them up for eating all the food. Robin: We're all out of water now. Let's just hope we can find a Town, so we can resupply soon. Nami: (Sigh) Yeah. Then Luffy saw something at the Ocean Luffy: Hey, what's that over there! He stretched his hand, and reach something and it was a Treasure Chest Luffy: Hey, A Treasure Chest! Usopp, open it! Usopp: Aye, aye, captain. using a Lockpick ￼and he got it open Usopp: I got it open! Let's see, what's inside. He open it and it has many Keyblades and Wayfinders Luffy: What are these? Usopp: I don't know. They grab one of those and they look at it Robin: Fasinating. I never seen these kind of Sword before. Zoro: Hm, well.... Whatever it is, I could use it for a backup. Luffy: It looks like a Key. But a Giant one. Nami: I think I like this.. blade. I could use this with my Clima-Tact. Chopper: Key... blade? Funny name. Sanii: Well, whatever it is. But what about this Charms? They look at them, Sanji got a Dark Blue one, Franky got the Blue one, Robin got a Purple one, Brook got a White one, Nami got an Orange One, Usopp got a Yellow One, Chopper got a Pink one, Zoro got a Green one and Luffy got a Red One. And they look like a Star Luffy: Those things look like starfish. Chopper: That's so cool. Then Dark cloud has appeared Luffy: A storm cloud? Then they saw Heartless appeared on the ship All: HEARTLESS!!!! Sanji: Not those freaks again! Nami: We seen them since the Aztec Gold Curse. Franky: I though Ace and his animal friends got rid of them all? Luffy: Us too. Zoro: If they want us. They will have to fight us. Usopp: Not me! He hide and Franky pull him out of his hiding spot Franky: (Angry) Hey! Usopp: I'll fight them! I was just about to get ready, Franky! Sanji: Chicken. Usopp: Fine. So don't call me that. Luffy: Let's do it. They are fighting them and they defeated them ￼ Luffy: Phew. That's all of them. Then they saw a Door on their Ship Luffy: A Door? What's it doing here? I'm going to open this. He's going to open it Nami: Luffy, don't! It's too late, he already open it and it releases Darkness and they have blasted away and after that, they were on a Floating Island, because the world is collapsing Luffy: Our world! Then Darkside has appeared Nami: That's a big one. They are fighting it and then it went into a Giant Dark orb and the Strawhat Pirates has been sucked into the Dark OrbCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts